In this study, we aim to functionally interrogate host-pathogen relationships in human influenza viruses. The Proteomics Core will employ a systematic affinity tag/purification-mass spectrometry approach to identify the viral-host protein complexes. The data generated using these initial, unbiased approaches will fuel more targeted, hypothesis-driven research in the subsequent projects. In tandem with this work and with more targeted downstream work, we will be closely monitoring for links to host factors involved in quality control processes, including chaperone function, protein ubiquitination, and protein degradation, which will link this work to the collaborations with Adolfa Garcia-Sastre, Sumit Chanda, and John Young.